Gorgeous Nightmare
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: The war was over, and Hermione was in the library when she came upon something. This something was the story of Salazar Slytherin, and his disappearance from Hogwarts and his descent into the Dark Arts. It was in the eyes of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor these words were written.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gorgeous Nightmare**_

_**Summary: The war was over, and Hermione was in the library when she came upon something. This something was the story of Salazar Slytherin, and his disappearance from Hogwarts and his descent into the Dark Arts. It was in the eyes of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor these words were written. **_

_**Crossover: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Salazar Slytherin**_

_**Rating: M **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Prologue **_

_**x-X-x**_

Hermione hummed as she sorted through the books in the Hogwarts library. She had been doing this for days now. A lot of the books were messed up because of the battle that took place at Hogwarts. With the war over Hermione wanted something to do and Mcgonagall had said she could go through and sort the library books.

They needed to be redone after the takeover of the school from the death eaters. A Lot of the dark art books could go. They were not school appropriate.

As she picked up a dark brown book, she frowned. She hadn't remembered seeing this book before. It looked old...well older than a lot of the books.

Flipping open the first page she frowned seeing the old writing as she read some of the text so she could see what the book was about. It had no title or author so not much she could do to categorize the book.

Her brown eyes zoned in on the beautifully written words as she started to read.

_History is something that is not always accurate, and in this event that happened we know that it isn't accurate. That is why we are writing this. We want everyone to know the real happenings around what happened at our school._

_Hogwarts_

_Nothing can change what people think of our dear friend, Salazar Slytherin. They all thought him dark and evil._

_That is very wrong._

_Salazar was one of the people who was passionate about teacher students the way of magic. It is something all us founders took to heart. _

_It was four years after Hogwarts was open something happened. _

_It was this event that lead to what many people to believe of our deer Salazar. _

_They say he hates muggle borns as well as muggles. Said that he was dark and was only for purebloods._

_That isn't true...at least not all the way. _

_It all started on a winter day._

_It was when our Salazar met her._

_He met a woman named, Kagome, in a village not far away. _

_This is where the story begins. I hope you all will listen and take our words at heart. For we Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor, only wish to share with you the truth._

_We hope that you shall listen to our words and really think, for we fear in the future such events will happen again. _

_It is with this book we hope to stop it._

Hermione looked at the book in her hands, shock taking over her body as a whisper left her lips, "...Impossible..."

This couldn't be right...the war they had just fought...it was in the name of Slytherin. That is what Voldemort was doing with all his killings.

This book couldn't be right...

"...It just can't be..." Hermione whispered as she continued to look down at the old book. She didn't know if she should believe what was written.

It was the first time in her life, Hermione didn't want to read something...but she needed answers...

Hermione stood up and ran out of the library, the old book in her hands as she ran down the halls. She didn't care if she left a messy library behind.

She needed to go talk to some people.

Hermione needed answers...and she would get them...

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Sooo I had this plot bunny and it wouldn't leave me alone! It kept on bugging me...and wouldn't leave me be until i wrote this.**_

_**So I do hope you all like this. It is going to be a little different..hope you all like it all the same. **_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Tell me your thoughts on this! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gorgeous Nightmare**_

_**Summary: The war was over, and Hermione was in the library when she came upon something. This something was the story of Salazar Slytherin, and his disappearance from Hogwarts and his descent into the Dark Arts. It was in the eyes of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor these words were written. **_

_**Crossover: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Salazar Slytherin**_

_**Rating: M **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

_Kagome hummed as she gently walked through the village, she had been living here for about a year. The jewel had finished, and Inuyasha wished for the jewel to never exist. _

_With that wish Midoriko came to her. _

_She had said, "Because of that wish, you no longer exist." Kagome didn't understand it, why wouldn't she exist?_

_The older miko gave her a small smile when she asked that and answered, "You were born with one purpose. To have the shikon no tama inside you...with that not going to happen...you are no more..."_

_Kagome had been shocked at this, if not a little betrayed by Inuyasha and her friends...well they aren't her friends anymore for she had never met them now...or at least they wouldn't' remember meeting._

"_What is going to happen to me then." She had asked this, not really wanting to know the answer._

_Midoriko had given her a small smile, telling her she would be sent to a new world. She would have a house and some money, but that is all she could provide for the young miko. The elder Miko had told her, that her priestess powers would be gone, and in place she would have magic. _

_Kagome had been in tears as a white light appeared and taken her away. She had reappeared in a small hut. She knew her life was forever changed. _

_For she never got to tell anyone goodbye, and she didn't get a choice on anything. Kagome would forever have questions that were never answered._

_Kagome sighed as she shook her the thoughts out of her head, she needed to live in the present and not in the past. _

_As she was walking she took everything in, it was a peaceful village, close to where the ruling city. Kagome never went to the city, it was somewhere she really hadn't had a lot of desire to go too. Too busy, and too much noise for her taste. _

_As she was walking she paused, she was almost at the village but she felt something. Being the curious person she was, she went off onto one of the side roads and started to follow whatever she felt._

_It wasn't long till she ended up close to a forest, with a confused look on her face, "What is it..." She muttered this to herself._

"_I know I felt it around here somewhere." She never noticed someone was watching her with interest. _

_Someone who would become much more to her. _

_Someone that would change her life._

_**x-X-x**_

Hermione shut the book with a look on her face, she didn't know what to think of this book. She may not have gotten far, but she had a feeling she was going to learn things she never wanted to learn in this book.

She had a feeling a lot of things she learned about the founders were going to be tested by this one book. If this was a good thing, Hermione did not know.

Hermione had always had a set belief about the Founders, but here was a book that was going to give her more insight on them.

She just hoped that the everything she learned was good...but Hermione knew that was wishful thinking.

For this story, Hermione had a feeling would end in tragedy and heartbreak.

She just wished it didn't have to...

That is the thing though, wishes were just that.

_Wishes._

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked the second chapter! It should have been out faster, but i was working on other things.**_

_**Read and Review! They make me update faster! :3**_

_**Till Next Time! **_


End file.
